


A storm is coming

by lunamei74



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: After John died, Explorer Notes, Gen, Scorched Earth, Takes place during the explorer notes, Wali al Aswad, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamei74/pseuds/lunamei74
Summary: After Raia's beloved, John, died to Wyverns, she is determined to take these beasts down. Once and for all.
Kudos: 5





	A storm is coming

They came in many, but it didn't matter. She knew there were still there. They would fly around a bit, but never disappear from her city.

She was prepared. Better prepared than ever. But what did it matter now? The sky grew dark. Was it simply night or was there a storm coming?

Everyone around her had seen them coming. First a dark cloud. Darker than all the others that made up the sky. They got closer, and fear made hearts beat faster.

“They've come to take us all down.”

Eyes seek each other. People everywhere. They panic. But she no longer does. Her eyes will never meet his again.

They got closer and the last of the sunlight disappeared. The wind blew through her hair, sand rushed past her feet, hatred in her dark eyes.

“No more. No more will beasts destroy. No more will they kill,” she screamed from the top of her lungs.

Behind the ruined buildings, cries of help sound, and the people run as fast as they can. Away from death. Only dust remains. Dust and sand and everything is destroyed, everything is dark, and he is gone, and he will stay gone. It’s just her and the beasts. Gods had long left her. Is this world made only of hatred?

The wind is howling, and the dead landscape is moving. Thunder has come and flashes appear behind the beasts. Their big wings flap up and down, loud noises and with big angry yellow eyes they are looking down on what was once Nosti.

Her eyes meet theirs. They have come to take everyone down. But this time it will be them. They will be destroyed. Her eyes burn, trying to hold back the tears. But it is not possible. They flow and they flow, and destruction is drawing near.

It’s time. A sigh. This is her destiny.

“Do like he once told you. Control your breathing. Keep your aim steady,” she whispers to herself.

One last time. It’s not going to be easy. Heart filled with hatred and anger. The beasts are coming, they are unleashing their fire on her. But so does she. Loud shots sound. The storm has begun.

Dying doesn’t matter. So be it.

“The gods have forsaken me, and my love has been taken from me. So, gone now is the Raia of old.”


End file.
